<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hell question mark? by enbyCrowing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066374">hell question mark?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing'>enbyCrowing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because yes, F/F, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Musical References, One Big Happy Family, and the main four of johto live in spikemuth, but - Freeform, chatfic, eventual danganronpa references, it never comes up but marnies morpeko is named monokuma, look just read i swear it’s decent, on that topic, probably, silver is victor and gloria’s half brother, takes place in my AU, yeah m watching trigger happy havoc while posting this, yes gloria/rosa, you only really need to know that gloria is electric leader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gloria makes a group chat.</p><p> </p><p>it was probably a mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Gladio | Gladion/Hau, Hibiki | Ethan | Gold/Silver, Mizuki | Selene/Lilie | Lillie, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, Yarrow | Milo/Nezu | Piers, Yuuri | Gloria/Mei | Rosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. gloria nO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bad time: leon<br/>dragon man take me by the hand: raihan<br/>sonia:<br/>tidal rush: nessa<br/>roll &amp; rock: gordie<br/>green thang: milo<br/>bloody hell: gloria<br/>victory:<br/>jump: hop<br/>emo: marnie<br/>panic at the spikemuth: piers<br/>bitch: bede<br/>chat dad: kabu<br/>chat mom: melony<br/>galar karate: bea<br/>spooky baby: allister<br/>biscuit: opal<br/>literal ray of fucking sunshine: rosa<br/>sin: silver<br/>edgy: ethan<br/>girls: kris<br/>small: lyra<br/>malasada go brr: hau<br/>distinguished lesbian: lillie<br/>emo 2 electric boogaloo: gladion<br/>eeee: elio<br/>tapu oh no: selene</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>bloody hell created “Welcome To Hell”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bloody hell added victory, bad time, dragon man take me by the hand, sonia, tidal rush, chat dad, chat mom, biscuit, bitch, jump, emo, green thang, panic at the spikemuth, galar karate, spooky baby, roll &amp; rock, and sin to “Welcome To Hell”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: oh no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: oh yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: who are all of y ou</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roll &amp; rock: these nicknames suck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chat mom: Hello all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: melony is the one (1) wholesome person in this chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roll &amp; rock: you wot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>roll &amp; rock is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: f in the chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tidal rush: excuse me milo is right here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: milo isn’t wholesome</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tidal rush: i’m going to cut you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tidal rush: i’m going to chop your precious hair off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>panic at the spikemuth is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: thanos voice you should’ve gone for the dick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: good arceus above</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: arceus can’t save you now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: didn’t we kill arceus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: i wish</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: you what </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: why the HELL am i here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: blame dad’s sperm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: WHAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: WH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: i</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: i meant the group chat you moron</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: because i can</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: ffs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: family is overrated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: mood</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: felt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tidal rush: HEY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: not you dumbass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tidal rush: :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: stop being wholesome what happened to screaming</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: fuck you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: i’m just gonna</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sin left the group</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: bitch i think the fuck not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bloody hell added sin to the group</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: i hate you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: someone please tell me how in fresh hell i am related to these two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: I EXPLAINED HOW EARLIER YOU IDIOT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: NOT WHAT I MEANT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>galar karate: good morning everyone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: hello bea!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spooky baby: hello</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: have you been here the whole time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spooky baby: that’s for me to know and you to never find out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: is being scared of your own gym leader bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tidal rush: yeah probably</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome To Hell</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: I’ve come to make an announcement: Shadow the Hedgehog is a bitchass motherfucker. He pissed on my fucking wife. That’s right. He took his hedgehog fuckin quilly dick out and he pissed on my wife. He said his dick was  </span>
  <em>
    <span>thisss big</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I said that’s disgusting. So I’m making a callout post on my twitter dot com: Shadow the Hedgehog, you’ve got a small dick. It’s the size of this walnut except way smaller. And guess what? Here’s what my dong looks like! *explosion noises*. That’s right baby: no points, no quills, no pillows. It looks like two balls and a bong. He fucked my wife so I’m gonna fuck the earth. This is what you get: my </span>
  <em>
    <span>super laser piss!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Except I’m not gonna piss on the Earth. I’m gonna go higher! I’m pissing on the moon! How do you like that Obama? I’m pissing on the moon, you idiot! You have 23 hours before the piss drrrrrroplets hit the fucking earth. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I piss on you too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: ASKFJL WHAT THE ACTUAL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: YESSSSSS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tidal rush: omg please tell me that was from memory</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>green thang: .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>green thang is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: what the fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: ZA WARUDO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: yes it was</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK MY WIFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: I DID ANYWAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: WHATCHA GONNA DO B I N C H</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sonia: I speak many languages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sonia: This is not one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: k but raihan is eggman</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: have you seen this bitch’s legs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: THEY TRIED TO PUT ME ON THE COVER OF VOGUE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: AKSJDBFJDJDH OKAY BUT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: PIERS I HATE THAT YOU HAVE A POINT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: i try </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: k twink</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: how long have you been here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: the whole time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: marnie always callin out piers for being a twink but bede is right the fuck here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: i hate you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: trust me id know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: EXCUSE ME WHAT THE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: haha love you lee </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: i</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: why don’t we all chill out and drink our fuckin mountain dew</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: shut up gloria </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: sorry bede</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: fuck you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: im literally begging everyone to go to sleep </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: u just don’t appreciate talent</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: ok boomer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: omg he said it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: literally marry me that was my only thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: i’m going to bed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: that wasn’t a no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: im not a boomer yall just off the shits</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: spoken like a true boomer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: shes got ya there mate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: ok but did i ask</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: you didnt have to </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: im crying please go to bed its four in the fucking morning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: oh shit it is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: time is a construct </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: whats a time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: time is a concept created by the government to make sure there were certain parts of the day where we would be asleep so that they can commit their crimes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: victor what the actual</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: have you been here the whole time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: i</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sin is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: im the superior sibling anyway</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: i cant believe i won a sperm race just to go through this bullshit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: what is with you all and sperm </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: HDDJCJFHJDJ LEE NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: that’s straight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: 7.8/10 not enough gay</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. alola alola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome To Hell</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dragon man take me by the hand changed panic at the spikemuth’s nickname to DUMBASS PECK NECK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DUMBASS PECK NECK: eye-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THIS IS ABOUT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: i hate that i know what his name is referring to</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: because i convinced you that you sound like the conductor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: okay but isn’t peck a censor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: why do we need to censor we literally have eggman’s announcement here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: you uncultured fool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: ...i have seventy alternative accounts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: YES HOP JOIN US</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: NO YOU’VE CORRUPTED HIM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: HAHA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chat mom: ...I’m concerned </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: welcome to the club </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: concerned is a constant state of mind for me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: i mean you’re engaged to one of the biggest dumbasses on the planet one of you has to be</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: i’ll cut you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DUMBASS PECK NECK: WE’RE OFF TOPIC</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: YOU OWE ME MONEY YOU ASSHAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: piers wtf did you do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DUMBASS PECK NECK: why do u assume it was me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: do i need to answer that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bitch is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: can someone fix his name the caps are annoying me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>emo changed DUMBASS PECK NECK’s name to panic at the spikemuth </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: i feel betrayed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: now will someone please tell me what my brother did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: long story…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Horrific Mutation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: i still hate this group name</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eeee: i mean it’s true</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>distinguished lesbian: It hasn’t been all bad!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: what’s up gays</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: my name is colonel cornelius cornwall </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: dear arceus save me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>malasada go brr: and i’m here to introduce you to </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: not you too hau</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tapu oh no: </span>
  <em>
    <span>corn</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: corn is an unovan serial plant that yields large kernels</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: i hate you all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: it’s also known as maize </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: what happened to emo solidarity </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: because it’s easy to get lost in its amazing flavor </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eeee: side effects of corn may include choking, i guess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: come down today and try some corn or we will sacrifice your newborn </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: why am i here again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eeee: you’re from alola therefore you’re damned here for all eternity </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: well shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tapu oh no: úwù </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: nO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: òwó</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: cease and desist </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>malasada go brr: &gt;:3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: i want a divorce </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>malasada go brr: wait no-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>victory changed the group name to owo *notices your bulge*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: i did not consent to this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bitch is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: what the fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: also wtf is going on in the other chat @bloody hell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eeee: owo what’s this other chat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: dear arceus above</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: finally somebody who understands</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: owoh owour main chat with the owother galar gym leaders</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: can i add them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: please don’t </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tapu oh no: DO IT ÙWÚ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: lol k</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Welcome To Hell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>victory added malasada go brr, emo 2 electric boogaloo, tapu oh no, eeee, and distinguished lesbian to the group</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eeee: owo wuts dis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo left the group</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: oh no you don’t </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>emo added emo 2 electric boogaloo to the group</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: ffs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>distinguished lesbian: Hello everyone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: !!lillie!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: whomsteth’d’ve’nt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tapu oh no: bless u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: whats a bless this is hell ma’am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: ...sir this is a mcdonalds drive thru</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eeee: HE’S FALLEN TO THE MEMES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: i’m going to cut your spinal cord in half</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: uwu come eat spines with me senpai</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: im going to shove a fire extinguisher up your ass raihan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: bold of you to assume he wouldn’t be into it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>distinguished lesbian: I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo added literal ray of fucking sunshine to the group</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: control your gf please</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: no pls don’t add her she’ll disown me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>literal ray of fucking sunshine: I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: you dug your own grave gloria</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: &gt;:|</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. johtoh no</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>emo: so i was listening to one of my favorite concept albums and there’s a minor character called dr straight and like</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: imagine being a gender change surgeon with a name like that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: JDJDKDJSB</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: i mean you can be straight and trans</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: yeah but like im using straight as a term for cishet here just let me make my joke bitch boy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: i</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: lmaooooo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: what are you listening to with a character named fucking dr straight </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: haha baby go yeet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: oh that one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: excuse me </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: dr straight tries and fails to save the protag’s wife</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: oh f</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: eh the protag deserves to suffer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: he was a dick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: he had a very “work above family” philosophy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: </span>
  <em>
    <span>side-eyes leon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: sorry i know that the league sorta forced your hand with that but still</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: no you can make fun of the champion version of me that wasn’t really me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jump: yeah true</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: ok i’m back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: we can make fun of leon later im literally dying of laughter rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad time: oh no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: so i just beat some kid at the dojo and he told me “i fucked your mum last night” and i told him “wow i had no idea you were a lesbian”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: ASKJFLDKJ LMAOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eeee: wait your mom is actually gay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eeee: wait but isnt giovanni your dad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: internalized homophobia go brrrr</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: felt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: oi silver</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: add your boyf you won’t </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bitch: gloria please just say boyfriend like a normal human being</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: haha</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sin added edgy to the group</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: your names match perfectly what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>edgy: who in fresh hell are all of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: i like this one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: blame my sister for this </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: uwu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: sigh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: gloria mum wants us home she just texted me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: wait where r u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: circhester</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: where are you though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: im on a corvicab over to wedgehurst from the dojo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: k</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>victory and bloody hell are offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>edgy: ...okay then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: h</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chat dad: I…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chat dad: I did not notice this chat until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chat dad: I really, really wish I hadn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tidal rush: KFBKDJSBDBK DAD LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN HOLY SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>green thang: Oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>chat dad left the group</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: how did he not see this until now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>green thang: Oh, he’s never been good with tech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>edgy: who are all of you i am so confused </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tidal rush: im nessa lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>green thang: Hello, I’m Milo! And who might you be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>edgy: am ethan but you can call me gold</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>panic at the spikemuth: piers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>edgy: who are @emo and @emo 2 electric boogaloo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: who pinged me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: o hi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: im marnie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo 2 electric boogaloo: gladion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>edgy: WAIT MARNIE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: oh wait its you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: hi again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>edgy: wait can i</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>edgy added girls and small to the group</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sin: oh dear lord</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>small: Oh??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>girls: whomsteth’d’ve’nt </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: eyy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>girls: eyy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>edgy: calm down shes a lesbian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dragon man take me by the hand: im literally married but go off </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>small: I believe I may know some of you but the names are a bit confusing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: hi im marnie you tried to kill me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>small: o h</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>emo: dont worry lol i forgive you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>small: ^-^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>girls: ik you just added me but am tired</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>girls: gn goldie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>edgy: shut the hell your mouth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>victory is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>victory: so what’d i miss</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bloody hell is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bloody hell: well</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>victory: </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why did i make this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>